


FUCK I spilled my coffee!

by GodHelpEveryone



Category: Shatter Me Series - Tahereh Mafi
Genre: Aaron Warner needs a hug, Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I NEED A PSYCHIATRIST, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Not Warnette sorry don't kill me, One Shot, Panic Attacks, Past Child Abuse, he gets one, they're so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29525001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodHelpEveryone/pseuds/GodHelpEveryone
Summary: Warner and Kenji end up cuddling in a closet, That's all you really need to know.
Relationships: Aaron Warner & Kenji Kishimoto, Juliette Ferrars & Kenji Kishimoto
Comments: 13
Kudos: 8





	FUCK I spilled my coffee!

**Author's Note:**

> Yeaaahh so I'm not completely sure what I'm doing, also don't kill me for this I know some of y'all are really serious about Warnette, ALLLSO I'm super dyslexic so don't judge my shity writing to harshly.

**AARON**

Aaron woke up to the grueling sound of an alarm, that he had put on snooze for what felt like the hundredth time. He had noticed that getting out of bed in the mornings had been getting harder and harder for him. He told himself it was because of the gross lack of sleep he got most nights. Going to sleep at 3:00am and waking up at 5:00am was difficult, because of that every night before he went to bed, he set between 3-7 individual alarms. Even then there had been mornings when he seriously considered staying in bed, curled in a tight ball, closing his eyes, trying to block out the world and just staying like that for a day to two. He never followed through though, how could he? There was always something standing in the way, he needed to make sure nobody saw him as anything other than cold, calculating, he needed to make sure he kept his emotionless demure in check. If he didn’t? People would _pity_ him, the only thing he hated more than pity from others was himself. 

So, like every morning he mustered the strength to push himself out of bed, he stood, feeling the strain on his back as he stretched up. He tried to rub the sleep from his eyes to no avail, he sighed and stumbled to the bathroom still half asleep where he proceeded to splash freezing water on his face. The shock of the tempter heightened his senses, he looked up meeting eyes with the man in the mirror who started back at him. He cringed. His hair was tussled, the bags under his eyes were more than noticeable. His eyes and cheek bones looked a little more sunken than normal. Which was understandable due to the fact that he hadn't been eating much ,in the last few weeks. Eating has always been another chore for him, one that he often avoided he didn't need more annoyances in his life, he already had Kishimoto. 

He smiled, shook his head, and turn to get ready for the day. 

After a five-minute shower and difficult discussion between two _outstanding_ outfits he had put together himself, he brushed his teeth and did his hair, he looked simi-descent. It was the best he could do now. He was already behind schedule he had to skip his morning workout in favor of some extra time to write up an utterly idiotic and unnecessary report on the “wellbeing of the citizens of sector 45”. His only problem with that was the fact that he was not playing attention to the citizens of sector 45 because, he was a little preoccupied with trying not to look like the complete fuck up he was Infront of his friends. His friends? 

It was 7:00am, he had just finished writing that pain in the ass report when he got a text from Juliette bagging him to join her and the others for breakfast. He’d never really appreciated needless social interaction, but he had promised her earlier that he would go eat with them at some point. He figured it would be best to stop procrastinating and do as he promise sooner rather than later. With a heavy sigh he stood and began to mentally prepare himself for the consent perpetual headache that was Kishimoto. 

Five minutes later he was at the entrance to the cafeteria, the familiar anxieties sounding large groups of people set in. Aaron’s anxiety was a like a cup of coffee, his brain and body being the mug and his anxiety being the coffee. When there is only a small amount of coffee in the cup it's much easier to manage. If he knocks it over, he can clean it up easily and fast. Sometimes though the mug is full to the brim and piping hot. Any minor bump will cause him to spill the entire contents, burn himself and draw unwanted attention towards himself. Most days he could manage it but the second he stepped into the cafeteria his senses were assaulted with clattering silverware, _obnoxiously_ loud screaming children and what sounded like 75 different conversations all mushing together if to the most unpleasant ambiance you could imagine. 

Just like that, his mug got about 3 times heavier. Fan _fucking_ tastic. 

The cafeteria is huge, Juliette, Brendan, Winston, Kent, James and Kishimoto are all sitting at a table on the right of the entrance, the only open seat at the table was beside Kent and across from Kishimoto. Aaron sent a silent prayer. Drawing as little attention to himself as he could he took the seat beside Kent and across from Kishimoto. Adam stiffed a little and gave him a weak smile. 

Kishimoto is the first to open his mouth, “Hey, man. You look like shi-” Juliette who sat next to him, cut him off with a slap to the shoulder. 

Kishimoto gasped and looked at her like she had just killed his puppy, making a big theatric out of rubbing his shoulder he said, “J, how could you resort to such volent and _insulting_ menas of expression,” lowering his voice an octave and taking on a disappointed parent look he continued. “I thought I raised you better.” 

Juliette who looked like she was just about ready to stab him rolled her eyes and proceeded to dismember her eggs quite aggressively all while keeping intense eye contact with Kishimoto. Aaron had to fightback his smile. 

Eventually Juliette joined in on the convocation Winston, Brendan, James, and Kent seemed to be so invested in. Kishimoto didn’t seem interested in anything other than stuffing his face with hash-browns. 

This was going to be a long breakfast. 

Aaron occupied himself with drafting an email from his phone that wasn't really need but it was a _fabulous_ distraction from the awkward dynamic between him and Adam and every other person on earth. 

Right before he was about to press then send button he got interrupted, he knew it was bound to happen, he was just surprised it didn’t happen sooner. 

It was Kishimoto, of course, “Bro, why aren't you eating? Is it because you can't stand to put our filthy peasant food in your perfect body?” 

Aaron rolled his eyes; he really didn’t want to deal with Kenji. He was already stressed enough with trying not to spill his metaphorical coffee. “I'd have you kno-” BANG. 

He was cut of a by loud unexpected noise, he flinched _hard_ _._ He hated loud noises they reminded him of his father, his father who beat him, who hurt him, who- No... He closed his eyes and took a deep breath it did nothing to calm him down. His berthing still erratic he opened his eyes he saw Kenji, who stared at him with a concerned expression. It was all too much. Breathing was getting difficult; shit he was about to have a goddamed panic attack if front of this imbecile. How pathetic, he had to get away, now. 

He stood blinking rapidly to try and clear his blurring vision, “Hey man, you good?” Kenji asked. 

**KENJI**

Warner looked like he was about to crash to the floor, which was something Kenji thought he would never see, first time for everything he guessed. 

When the psycho began to walk/jog/stumble away Kenji had to suppress the urge to follow him out of pure curiosity. Then again everybody else was talking about something that Kenji hadn't been bothered to figure out because it looked to be very uninteresting, he had already finished eating. He had nothing better to do, he stood and walked out the same way warner did a few seconds ago. When he left through the side door, he entered a small hallway there was three separate doors the first one seemed to lead to a stair well. Judging by the state Warner was in he wasn't up there. He wasn't sure what the second and third ones were, so he just went for the closest first. 

As he stepped closer to the door, he noticed a faint noise was coming from the other side. He couldn't quite make out what it was, so he pressed an ear against the door like a child eavesdropping. What he heard set of about 7 different alarm bells in his mind, soft cries that seemed to hold so much emotion it was almost painful. His first thought was that there was a kid in there, then he thought about how impossibly broken those cries were, if that was a kid, he was going to find whoever hurt them and murder them. He went to turn the knob ready for whoever was behind that door, it took some force, but it was unlocked and opened with a click. 

It was a janitor's closet, fully stocked with cleaning supplies, a shit load of paper towel and about 5 yellow signs meant to warn about a spillage propped up against the wall. None of that was surprising, the part that did surprise him was the fact that the person he saw wasn't a dammed child. He had almost forgot about warner who was why he was here in the first place. The man that was supposed to be a stone-cold emotionless robot was curled in the fetal position choking on his own sobs. The pure shock of seeing someone like warner looking so vulnerable kept him from moving forward for a good 15 seconds he just took it all in. He shook his head, closed the door behind him and stepped closer. 

“Aaron,” Kenji didn’t know how to deal with this whatever _this_ was, but he tried his best. “hey bud, can you tell me what's going on?” 

“I-I can’t b-breath,” Aaron just barely managed to get out. 

Well shit, “Okay,” he said as he sat next to Aaron, "What can I do to help you?” 

“I-I d-don’t know,” His weeping grew louder, more desperate as he half sobbed half yelled, “M-Make it s-stop!” then more as a pleading whisper, “Please.” Kenji had to do something. 

“Okay, I need you to take some deep breaths with me.” Aaron nodded, he wasn't sure what he was doing but he spoke in a calming tone as he said, “I'm going to count to five when I do that, your job is to breath in for 5 seconds hold it for another 5 then breath out slowly. Can you do that for me?” a muffed sob and a weak nod in respponsse. 

“1...2,” Aaron began to shakily breathe in, when his breath hitched, and he begin to sob again, without thinking Kenji shuffled much closer to Aaron and laid a comforting hand in-between Aarons Sholder blades. He didn’t flinch away, in fact he lifted his head and tried to breathe again, Kenji began to count well he rubbed his hand up and down Aaron’s back. 

Aaron made it to 4 held it in for three seconds then breathed out. “You're doing really good, can you do it again for me?” 

“Yeah,” Aaron fully leaned into Kenji, Kenji held him. 

Kenji began to count again; Aaron breathed, this time in much better synchronization with Kenji’s counting. 

Kenji had both arms wrapped around Aaron holding him tight against his chest. Aaron leaned into Kenji’s touch. 

“Okay last time, ready?” 

“Yes.” 

Aarons breathing came much easier that time. Soon He started to breath on his own. Kenji was inexplicably proud of Aaron and before he could stop himself, he planted a light kiss to Aaron's forehead. He was fully expecting Aaron to push him away and call him a _fucking weirdo_ but instead a small smile played on Aarons lips. 

He had never seen Aaron like this, so pure, and soft. Whatever that episode was must have exhausted him because he began drifting to sleep in Kenji’s arms his cheeks were still wet, but he had stopped crying which made Kenji feel ten times lighter. In that moment nothing mattered, nothing mattered but the way Aarons breaths aligned with his own or the way his tussled blonde hair felt under his fingers. That was the silent bliss Kenji needed, just the two of them alone with each other, safe. 

**Aaron**

For the first time in years Aaron felt safe, He felt safe wrapped up in Kenji’s arms, where nothing could hurt him, not his father and not himself. 

“Hey, Kenji,” 

“Yeah?” 

“I love the sound you make when you're not talking.” he paused “Do me a favor and never open your mouth again.” 

“More people need to appreciate the effort I put in not to commit several serial murders.” 

Aaron laughed. Kenji squeezed him tighter, they stayed like that.

**Author's Note:**

> This is really bad I'm so sorry my friend made me post it.


End file.
